Five Nights at Weenie Burger
by Zahir890
Summary: Green and Sarina are attempting to play a horror game in this one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy reading it :).


***The trumpets roll up indeed order reveal to none other things by...Me!***

**Me: Hello there everyone and welcome to my Tiny Toon one-shot. Feels great to be back here, after that misc. Anime story plus a good break. Therefore it's time to start rocking again.**

***Cheering voices can be heard as Green enters with a smile on his face before playing his electric guitar.***

**Green: Yo people. Miss me?**

**Me: Yeah. I bet people did miss you a lot but now you are back for this one-shot.**

**Green: Oh Yeah bro. Let's do this!**

***Both of us smiled and nodded.***

**Me: Before we get to this one-shot, it's time for us to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

**Green: Alright then. Zahir890 would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: And I don't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toon, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to me while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

**Me and Green *smiling and saying it together*: And we all hope that you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Me: Okay then. It's on to the one-shot folks! And I hope that you will all enjoy it.**

**Green: Enjoy the new one-shot!**

***Green does his air guitar trick as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Five Nights at Weenie Burger.

"Hey Sarina. There's an interesting game called Five Nights at Weenie Burgers." A young, green male cat said before asking, "Do you wanna play it?"

"Nah. You go ahead." A half tigress-half cat hybrid said as she watches it.

"Okay. If you say so."

That young, green male cat's name is Dave Green whose hair green, anime-style, hair which has anime bangs and his left green eye is nearly covered with bangs while above his right green eye is some bangs if you look at the front view. When he opened his eyes, his eyes are a mixture of beautiful black and green. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar as well as some blue parts can be seen at the three downer parts of the white t-shirt, a dark blue jeans and green sneakers with white laces on it.

The half tigress-half cat hybrid's name is Sarina. She has medium long orange hair with some bangs covering her forehead and has black eyes. Her physique sports a slightly muscular build. She wears black boots without socks, very short cut-off blue jeans (turned into Denim Shorts) and a green crop top. She also wears a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Now with the character description done, back to the story.

"Now lets see. We play as Security Guard in the Weenie Burgers and we gotta secure the area for 6 hours." Green said in which he asked surprisingly, "That's it? This sounds kinda boring."

"There's more to it than the title describes." Sarina said.

"Well time to start the game then."

Green then starts the game and the game begins.

"Okay...so we can move left and right only. There are doors on each side with one button showing light and other button of closing the button." Green said, "And there's the cameras also. Looks like that's the main part of it. This is gonna be fun."

For an hour or two (in the game hours, not the real hours), it seemed that Green is doing fine but then suddenly...

"What's with all those mascots doing all around the area?" Green asked in surprise before saying, "Maybe it's just showing his nightmare. No way that can be real."

Green then uses the camera to check what's going on and he soon panics.

"What? They are just near the area?" Green gasped in shock as he soon makes the player close the door, "That's better. Now for the other door."

But when he tries to close the other door...

RAAAAAAARW!

"Yikes." Green suddenly went up to the roof upon seeing that jumpscare scene and his claws are hanging at the top.

"Are you okay Green?" Sarina called out.

"Kind...kinda fine?" Green asked as he soon went on a free fall to the sofa.

"Told you that there's more than what the game says." Sarina said.

After that jumpscare, Green shook his head and asked in a challenging mood:

"So this is where it show its true purposes eh? Very well. I'm not afraid this time and this time I'm gonna take you down!"

"Here we go again." Sarina sighed.

_2nd attempt:_

"Oh Yeah. Just 2 more hours to go." Green said happily.

"Uh Green?" Sarina asked before pointing at the screen, "Your power level is only 4%."

"4%?! But I still got an hour left!"

It wasn't meant to be though as the power then soon went off once it reaches zero.

"Oh damn it! I can still make it right?" Green asked in a bit of panic.

Suddenly, our of nowhere, a big bear then lunges on the screen which caused the jumpscare as Green ends up jumping on his girlfriend, Sarina.

"There There." Sarina said as she comforts him, who is as white as sheet.

"This is atrocious!" Green said, "It's gonna give real life people heart attacks!"

"I had a feeling that it was gonna be a horror game for real. Here, let me handle this."

_Later on:_

"Oh Wow! You are good! We are already in Day 5." Green said in awe.

"Thanks. This really requires a lot of thinking." Sarina said.

However, pretty soon, things look really grim.

"Who are those mascots?! They are all over the place!" Green said in a bit of panic.

"Looks like the cameras are barely useful at this point." Sarina sighed, "If only I was there, I would kicked their butts and smashed their jaws."

Green nodded and sighed when suddenly a rabbit mascot appeared out of nowhere and made a terrific scene which caused the jumpscare.

"Oh My God! It's the rabbit!" Both Green and Sarina said in a panic mood.

"Where did he come from?!" Green asked in a bit of panic.

"Don't know but what's certain is that these mascot monsters can be very unpredictable as the number of days moves forward." Sarina said and sighed.

_Much later:_

"You're kidding me right?" Green's jaws drops in shock, "Only a 100 bucks?!"

"Well it says so in the game's paycheck." Sarina said.

"Give me a break. We busted our a** for 7 days while trying to avoid those mascot monsters and all we get is a mere $100?! If it was in real life, the company is gonna get so sued for it plus the trauma it had caused."

"Gotta agree with you on that."

"You know what? Screw this game! Let's play King of Fighters 98 instead. Loser will pay the winner's treat and date."

"Oh you are so on Green."

Green then puts the disk back to the game cover and was about to toss it out of the window to the trash bin, contending to never ever play that game again as he makes peace with that fact but Sarina suggested to sell it instead and so Green changes his mind. Soon he puts the KOF 98 disk on the gaming console.

"Alright then. Let's rock!" Green said in which Sarina nodded as they began to play that game.

**Me: Yep and that brings to the end of the one-shot.**

**Green: Oh darn. Do I have a feeling as to where that game's parody comes from?**

**Me: Yep but better not spoil it cause I'm sure that this will scare some people who has played it before.**

**Green: You said it. I hope I don't lose in the end though.**

***I chuckled a bit as both or us soon laughed afterwards.***

**Green: Now what?**

**Me: Another one-shot is coming but I'll publish it within a week or a week and a half so stay tune folks **

**Green: Oh cool. And until then please support him by reviewing and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

**Me: Yep. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends...**

***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

**Me and Green *proclaiming happily*: That's All Folks!**

**Green: Oh Yeah!**

**Me *waving my hand*: See you later.**

***Both me and Green cheered as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


End file.
